


Just Like Animals

by simplemindedmockingjay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny Mahealani, Canon-Typical Violence, Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Outdoor Sex, POV Multiple, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Strength Kink, Top Isaac Lahey, Werewolf Mates, and not between the main characters, but minor, human Danny, like not overly plot heavy but theres some there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplemindedmockingjay/pseuds/simplemindedmockingjay
Summary: Ever since Danny joined the pack Isaac has felt out of control, on edge at all times. He’s never had to deny his wolf like this, even on a full moon. Isaac usually tries his best to appease the wolf, knowing that its instincts are greatly linked to his own, but Isaac draws the line with Danny who's scent makes Isaac's wolf want to claim and mount and fuck.What would it take for Isaac to break, to cross his own boundaries and finally have what he craves?A/U based loosely on the song Animals by Maroon 5 cause whenever I listen to it I just picture a smutty Mahealahey fic, so now I'm gonna actually attempt to write it. First smut so it might be terrible tbh.





	1. Frustrated

Isaac really doesn’t want to be here; doesn’t know what terrible thing he did in a past life to deserve this torture. He wishes he could just slip out of the room, make some sort of excuse to leave, but he knows that his pack would find that suspicious. He’s seriously struggling to keep his wolf contained, can tell there’s a hint of gold tinging his eyes that’s managing to break through all of his restraint, and it’s all because Danny had come to their pack meeting straight from the gym.

“I really don’t see how Derek never seeing the Harry Potter movies counts as an ‘extremely urgent matter of life and death’, Stiles” Danny doesn’t sound mad, just resigned to Stiles’ flair for the dramatic. Isaac on the other hand is having a hard time not strangling Stiles for tricking him into coming here.

“Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have said that, it’s just been impossible recently to get everyone together in one room if we’re not in mortal danger. I can’t even remember the last time I saw Isaac without golden eyes and fangs” Stiles looks unapologetic, feeling that the ends justify the means.

Stiles does have a point. It’s true that Isaac hasn’t been around much recently, more so than his other packmates, but that’s by design. Ever since Danny joined the pack Isaac has felt out of control, on edge at all times. He’s never had to deny his wolf like this, even on a full moon. Isaac usually tries his best to appease the wolf, knowing that its instincts are greatly linked to his own. When he feels lonely the wolf craves pack, when he’s stressed the wolf wants to run, when Isaac has nightmares and memories from his past threaten to drown him the wolf wants the reassuring touch of pack puppy piles. However, Isaac has fallen for Danny and the wolf has never wanted anything more than to make Danny his. What the wolf wants, the wolf usually gets, but he draws the line with Danny, Danny is off limits and it drives his wolf mad to be denied.

“Just wish I could have showered, I must reek, especially to you guys” Danny mutters self-consciously.

Most of the wolves in the room reassure Danny that it’s fine, that he doesn’t smell any different than usual, but Isaac keeps his mouth shut because Danny is right, he really does reek, the smell of sweat and pheromones invading Isaacs mind in a way that’s anything but unpleasant. In fact, his scent makes Isaacs wolf want to claim and mount and fuck. He tries to breathe through his mouth, to lessen the impact that scent has on him, but instead he can almost taste Danny on his tongue. God, he wants to taste him for real, to lap the sweat from his abs, to feel the weight of his cock on his tongue, to eat him out until he cries. 

Isaac has to get his thoughts out of the gutter before he gets too aroused and every werewolf in the room can smell it. He grabs a throw pillow that’s next to him on the couch, brings his knees up to his chest and buries the bottom half of his face in the pillow. With the scent muted Isaac can begin to relax, or at least try to, and get through the evening. 

Getting through the evening is far easier said than done. Isaac can smell every single spike in Danny’s scent as they watch The Sorcerers Stone, every note of excitement and fear mixed together with his already mouth-watering scent, and it’s driving him crazy. Isaac fights unsuccessfully not to get hard, realising how weird it would seem to get a boner during a kids film. At one point, Danny is heading to the kitchen and has to walk right past Isaac to get there. Isaac doesn’t realise he’s reaching out until he has a hand wrapped round Danny’s wrist. When Danny turns to look at him, eyebrow raised in question, Isaac stutters out a “can you grab me a soda while you’re up?” while thanking every known deity that he still has enough blood flowing through his brain to come up with that excuse on the fly. 

When the credits roll on the third movie everyone decides to call it a night, all moving to gather their things and head to the door. Isaac doesn’t move. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, he wants nothing more than to run upstairs and hide himself away in his room for the next decade, but he knows if he stands now then his predicament will become obvious to everyone present. When he and Derek are the only two left in the room Isaac decides to risk the embarrassment and make his exit. 

“I’m just gonna… head to bed, night Derek.”

Derek raises one bushy eyebrow and gives his beta a knowing smirk as he retreats. Isaac is about half way up the stairs when Derek shouts up to him. “I just changed the sheets so try not to make a mess”

Heat creeps up his neck, shame taking over him. Had everyone noticed? Derek, as both an alpha and a born wolf, is typically more attuned to the pack members scents so Isaac can only hope Derek was the only person to notice. As he shuts the door he hears Derek grab his car keys and head out of the loft and Isaac has never been more grateful for the alpha and his inability to deal with awkward situations. 

Isaac takes full advantage of having the loft to himself, stripping down to nothing in a matter of seconds. The smell of Danny is weaker here, the door blocking most of the delicious smell but if Isaac focuses he can still smell traces. Isaac gets on all fours on his bed, breathing deeply and imagining Danny spread out under him, begging Isaac to mate him, mark him, let everyone know who he belongs to. 

Isaac grips his cock in one hand, relief immediate and overwhelming after being hard for so long. He fucks into his fist, breathing ragged as he imagines fucking into the tight heat of Danny’s body. He knows he’ll feel guilty later for thinking of a packmate like this, but for now he revels in this fantasy where Danny is writhing beneath him begging Isaac to let him cum.

Isaac feels his orgasm building with speed but he needs a little something extra to push him over the edge. He’s so far gone he doesn’t hear the sound of a lock turning and the door to the loft sliding open. The scent hits him like a tidal wave just as he hears his voice.

“Hey, anyone home? I left my sweatshirt here.”

The sound of Danny’s voice makes Isaacs hips stutter, he has to bite back a moan so as not to give away what he’s doing. He should stop, he should really stop, but he can’t. Isaac is too far gone to do more than rock his hips more frantically. His arm buckles beneath him from the sheer pleasure and he bites down on his pillow to muffle the noises he can no longer hold back.

“Isaac, you home?”

Isaac doesn’t even hear the end of the question as hearing his name on Danny’s lips is all it takes to have Isaac cumming harder than he ever has in his life, white ropes painting his sheets as he howls into the pillow. As his high fades, panic take its place. Isaac rolls onto his back and focuses in on the sound of Danny down stairs. All he hears is a muttered “there it is” as Danny locates his forgotten sweatshirt. Isaac sighs in relief.

His wolf should be sated now but instead the proximity of Danny has it trying to claw its way through his limited self-control. If he weren’t too utterly fucked out to move the wolf would probably have broken free. Isaac can feel the wolf give up the fight when he hears Danny leave, locking the loft door behind him. 

It takes a matter of seconds for the guilt to set in, just like it always does. He pushes himself into a sitting position and cradles his head in his hands.

“What were you thinking? He’s your friend, your packmate, you need to get this under control for fucks sake!” he chastises himself under his breath. His wolf seems to growl internally at the word friend. Isaac ignores it and begins to strip his cum soaked sheets from the bed, hoping to take his mind off everything.

When Derek comes home to find Isaac loading the washing machine he can’t hold back a knowing chuckle.

Isaac is so fucked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Isaac since that night, not that Danny ever really stops thinking about the aloof boy with the golden curls. But ever since walking into the loft and hearing the boy struggling to hold back moans as he touched himself Danny has been constantly imagining how he could get him to make those noises again. He wants to hear how he’d sound if he didn’t have to muffle his howl as he came and know he was the reason the wolf would fall apart. Danny wishes he’d been brave enough to just go upstairs and finish what Isaac had started but he didn’t know if Isaac was even into guys, let alone how he’d react to Danny seeing him in such an intimate position.

Danny has wanted Isaac for months, but never has the need been as strong as in the last week. He’s lost count of the number of times in the past week he’s fingered himself open wishing it was Isaac. He’s fantasised about every way he wants Isaac to fuck him, every way Isaac could use his supernatural strength to hold Danny down or fuck him up against a wall. It’s gotten so bad that even a glimpse of Isaac at school has resulted in a couple of awkward boners. He just hopes he’ll be able to keep his arousal under control tonight since Stiles has insisted they all meet up to finish off the Harry Potter series.

“Seriously, I’m so sick of my boyfriend not understanding my references.” Stiles says as he hits play on The Goblet of Fire “I mean, a week ago I awarded 10 points to Hufflepuff after a particularly mind-blowing round of sex and he just looked at me like I’d grown another head.”

“Stiles, we talked about oversharing…” Scott grumbles, covering his ears, right as Isaac snarks “Only 10 points? Derek, that’s weak man.”

Derek throws a pillow at Isaacs head, muttering about disrespectful Betas, and suddenly Danny has an idea. He takes the vacant seat next to Isaac, leaning in close under the guise of not wanting to disturb the others whose eyes are all glued to the movies.

“So, if 10 points are weak, what would you award someone for mind-blowing sex?” Danny waggles his eyebrows playfully so as not to come across too flirty, he doesn’t wanna freak Isaac out by coming on too strong. 

Isaac looks a little shocked, eyes wide and a pretty pink dusting his cheeks. There’s enough of a pause that Danny isn’t sure if Isaac will answer but eventually he does with a playful smile on his lips. “I’m not sure, I guess it depends, but since Neville got 10 points in the first film just for being a snitch and getting his ass hexed I’m gonna go with more than 10.” 

Danny can’t help but let out a small laugh, it wasn’t exactly the answer he was hoping for but it was too charming for Danny to care that it put a halt to his flirting attempts. Danny picks up one of the bowls of popcorn on the coffee table, grabbing a few kernels before offering the bowl to Isaac who takes it with a small smile. Danny can’t resist pushing his luck a little further, dropping his eyes as he asks “So, you said it depends, what would it depend on? 

Danny looks up just in time to see Isaac gape like a fish, an unchewed piece of popcorn falling from his open mouth. Isaac flushes crimson and Danny thinks he’d like to see him flushed in a different way. He prods a little further. “What do you like Isaac?”

“I… um… I…” The boy can’t even meet Danny’s eyes and Danny knows he’s fucked up big time. Isaac is shy, he can be snarky and sarcastic and full of false bravado, but underneath that he’s fragile. Danny should have known better. His fears are confirmed when Isaac abruptly stands. “I’m actually not feeling too great, I think I’m gonna go… right now… to bed, to sleep, yeah. G’night.”

Isaac rushes off so quickly Danny doesn’t even have a chance to say he’s sorry. Out of the corner he sees Derek give Isaac a concerned look. Danny turns his attention back to the TV but he can feel the moment Derek’s piercing gaze lands on him.

“Great work Danny, you scared one werewolf and pissed off another one, you moron” Danny thinks, not being able to believe how badly he fucked up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isaac shuts his door behind him as softly as possible so he doesn’t alert anyone to how much he’s freaking out. He rakes his hands through his hair trying to sort out what he’s thinking. 

_Does Danny know? He’s never been flirty like that before, it doesn’t make any sense for him to start now, unless… unless, oh shit, he heard everything._ The realisation hits Isaac like a tonne of bricks. _He heard me jacking off and now he’s, what, interested… no, not that, there’s no way… he’s trying to mess with me, wind me up a little bit. That’s what friends do. Scott or Jackson would never hear the end of it from me if I caught them doing that. He’s just doing what any friend, any packmate, would do._

Isaac is sure it’s true, that Danny must have been winding him up, and yet theres still heat pooling in his stomach as he thinks of the way Danny had been so close to him, how he’d sounded so sultry. Isaac knows it wasn’t real and yet he’s so hard it’s impossible to ignore. Theres no way he can deal with it without every werewolf downstairs being able to hear him. Christ, if Danny managed to hear him last week then it’s a safe bet all the humans down stairs would have him sussed too. Isaac tries to think of unsexy things, willing his erection to go down on his own but all he can think about is the way Danny had said “what do you like Isaac?”. He can picture it so easily in another context, one where Danny is awaiting instruction on how to make Isaac feel good.

Every second his boner rages on makes his wolf more desperate to break free, to find Danny and show him exactly what he likes. Isaac needs to get himself under control, and quickly. Isaac quickly moves to his ensuite, turning on his shower and switching to its coldest setting before stripping off and forcing himself under the freezing spray. He stands there for 5 minutes, his erection not flagging in the slightest, before he gives up and switches the water to warm, wrapping his hand around his leaking cock. He starts slow, picturing Danny on his knees before him, tongue lapping at the head teasingly. Fantasy Danny asks “what do you like Isaac?” before taking him in to the root, tongue working the shaft as he sucks. It only takes a matter of minutes for Isaac to blow his load, praying that the water spraying down on him will cover the low growl of Danny's name that he can’t hold back as he cums.


	2. Determined

“Why won’t you listen to me?” Danny knows he sounds like a petulant child, but he also knows he’s right. He’s done days of research, neglected his school work and time with his family and friends to burry himself in old books and police reports, and he’s certain he knows what’s been terrorising the town for the past week.

“Danny, let it go!” Derek sounds, not angry exactly, but definitely annoyed. “Black Shucks are incredibly rare and they don’t leave their pack land unless-”

“Unless they’re forced out, I know! But Derek, there’s only evidence of one of them, not a pack. Every report to the sheriff station and animal control describes a lone animal, so it could easily have been driven from its pack and come here.” 

“Yeah, if it weren’t for the fact that they’re indigenous to the British Isles. It’s more than likely a lone wolf who will move on when it realises there’s a heavy pack presence here.” God, Danny wishes he could wipe the condescending smirk right off of Derek’s face, but he rather likes having all of his limbs attached to his body so he resists the urge, choosing to focus on proving his hunch.

“But what if you’re wrong? Black Shucks are shapeshifters just like you guys. That means they have a human side with the ability to get a passport and a visa and move here just like everyone else.” Danny is beyond frustrated now. He looks around everyone in the room, hoping for some back-up, some kind of acknowledgement that his point is valid, but everyone seems happy to defer to Derek’s leadership. He turns his attention back to Derek, letting out an exasperated groan before continuing. “Why does it seem so impossible to you that a shunned Black Shuck would come to America? Why the hell not? We paint America as this land of dreams, a place for all, why wouldn’t someone want to make a fresh start here?”

“Look, Danny, I know how eager you are to prove yourself. You’re the packs newest member and you want to make yourself useful but trust me, you’re wrong on this one. Derek says this with a finality that signals he’s done talking about the matter. 

Danny feels all the fight leave him as he takes a seat on the couch, no one else in the room can even meet his eyes, and Danny suddenly feels mortified. He wasn’t trying to prove himself or to make himself appear useful, had never thought he needed to do that. Danny had assumed pack membership was like a family, that there were no conditions that needed to be met in order to be considered a worthy member. Had he been wrong? Do the others view him as a burden? 

He thinks about the other non-wolves in the pack, what roles they play, and realises maybe he isn’t contributing. Lydia isn’t a wolf but she’s not human either, she can sense things that haven’t happened and lead them away from danger if a plan gives her a bad feeling. Alison is a trained hunter and has no problem defending herself against any supernatural creatures, easily fighting alongside the pack. Stiles is, well, Stiles is Stiles; quick as a whip, diligent researcher and utterly fearless. Not to mention, Alison, Stiles and Lydia are each mated to one of the wolves in the pack. Maybe Danny does need to prove himself… 

In that moment, Danny has an idea. If Derek wouldn’t take him seriously Danny would have to prove that he’s right, prove that he can be an asset. He knows every part of town where the creature has been sighted, has been able to narrow down an area of the forest that it’s likely to be using as its home. If he goes there tonight and gets some sort of proof then he can show that he really is useful to the pack. 

Danny feels a smirk spreading across his face as the idea forms. He senses eyes on him then, boring holes into the side of his head, and looks up to find Isaac staring at him. Danny expects him to look away, to avoid eye contact, particularly after what happened the last time they saw each other, but Isaac surprises him when he doesn’t look away. Isaac quirks and eyebrow, head tilting to the left as if in question. The gesture is so dog-like Danny would probably snicker if he weren’t feeling so determined, fuelled by anger and embarrassment.

Danny is the first to look away but he knows Isaac is still assessing him with his gaze. He can only hope Isaac doesn’t work out what he’s planning. There’s no way any of the wolves will let him take such a stupid risk and put himself in unnecessary danger. 

When the meeting wraps up Danny grabs his jacket and keys as quickly as he can. He can hear Stiles chastising Derek for ‘being a dick’ and telling him to apologise to Danny but honestly, Danny doesn’t want to hear it. He just sprints for the door feeling Isaacs gaze following him the whole way

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Isaac is worried. Something about Danny is setting him on edge, but not in the way he’s used to. Derek had humiliated him in front of the entire pack, Isaac had smelt the embarrassment seep out of him, so thick as to choke him. God, he wishes he’s stood up to Derek, asked him to see the logic in what Danny had said, but Isaac still had a hard time standing up to authority even now, months after being free from his father. 

What really concerns Isaac is the way Danny’s scent shifted from embarrassment to sorrow and then very suddenly to a mix of pride, anger and determination. Isaac isn’t sure why the sudden change filled him with dread but he just has this feeling that Danny is about to do something stupid.

When Danny leaves like a bat out of hell Isaac is ready to follow him when Scott grabs his attention.

“So, my mom wanted to invite you to ours tonight for dinner cause I may have let slip you’re basically living on instant ramen and you know how she-” Scott trails off when he catches the look on Isaacs face. In an instant he becomes completely serious. “Isaac, what’s wrong?”

“Danny,” Isaac sees a look of understanding pass over Scott’s face before he schools his expression back into concern “he seemed, I dunno… off?”

“Well no wonder, since someone made him feel like an idiot” Scott glares over his shoulder at Derek and Isaac is pretty sure he hears Stiles comforting his boyfriend who looks utterly crestfallen. Isaac knows Derek didn’t mean to hurt Danny, he’s just not a naturally good communicator, but he and his wolf are still kinda pissed at him.

“It’s not that, I… Well, I was watching him for the rest of the meeting and he suddenly went from smelling embarrassed and sad to smelling like, I don’t know how to explain what he smelled like, but it put me on edge.” Scott has this concerned look in his eye, taking Isaac seriously even though Isaac isn’t expressing himself very well. “Bottom line, I think He’s going to do something stupid”

No sooner have the words left his lips than Lydia stiffens, her face paling considerably. 

“Danny is in danger” her words are quiet but her voice cuts through every other conversation in the room. Isaac feels his stomach drop; his bad feeling having been legitimised. 

Jackson turns to Lydia, cupping her face in his hands, grounding here. When her eyes lose their distant quality and focus on him, he asks “what are you sensing?”

“Just that he’s in danger, or rather he will be very soon. I don’t feel like I’m going to scream but I feel like it’s a possibility if we don’t do something.”

“He’s gone to the woods” Isaac interrupts, the whole pack turning towards him, the same questioning looks on all their faces. “I don’t know how I know, but I have this feeling like he’s gone to find whatever is out there. The way he was acting today, the way his emotions smelt, I think he wants to prove he’s right about the Black Shuck. I think he really needs to prove he has worth as a packmate.”

“Fuck, this is all my fault” Derek drops his head onto Stiles shoulder, nuzzling his mate for comfort.

“Not all your fault,” Surprisingly it’s Jackson who disagrees. “Danny can be a stubborn idiot when he sets his mind to something. He’s always been that way, even from when we were kids.”

“So, what do we do?” Isaac asks, his panic rising more with each passing second.

“We split up, cover as much of the woods as we can, find him and protect him” Scott takes over seeing as Derek is basically shut down by his guilt, unable to think of anything.

Stiles grabs his bat, Alison her bow, and Lydia an assortment of throwing knives while the wolves shift to reveal their claws and fangs before heading out to find Danny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny regrets his decision to come alone almost immediately. He’s cold, it’s dark, and this area of the woods is somewhere he’s not wholly familiar with. It takes about 20 minutes of walking off the trails for him to realise he’s totally lost. He pulls out his cell phone and, as is his luck, he’s got no signal. He tries desperately to call Jackson regardless only to be assured there’s no way the call will connect.

Danny suddenly gets the feeling he’s being watched, his head snapping up to survey the surrounding area. The trees are so thick here that there’s barely any light, the whole area cast in shadows, it’s almost impossible for him to discern what may be lurking nearby. He tries to listen for any movement but he runs with wolves so he knows how silent supernatural creatures can be. He tries once more to call someone but his heart all but stops when his phone is knocked out of his hand and he looks up to meet glowing red eyes.

The man stood before him is clearly not human, that much is obvious but beyond that he looks almost feral. His shoulder-length hair matted with dirt, his clothes, seemingly once nice, look old and ripped in places with stains that Danny can’t identify covering the material. God, he hopes it’s not blood. Danny feels frozen to the spot, terror like ice in his veins, too afraid to even scream. The man surprises him by talking first.

“How do?” his accent is thick and not immediately recognisable to Danny. “What brings yer to ma neck a’ the woods?”

The man laughs at his own pun, the sound sending shivers down Danny’s spine.

“Wha? No answer? Wolf got yer tongue?” He gets even closer to Danny, sniffing at him. “Can smell ‘em all over yer so don’ even try ter deny it. Didn’t yer wolves teach yer better ‘an to take a midnight stroll in’t woods?”

Danny takes a breath to steady himself and immediately regrets it when the foul stench of the man invades his nostrils, turning his head to avoid the smell and unwittingly baring his neck to the man before him

“Yer a quiet one I see, I prefer ‘em to scream and cower ter be honest.” He has a sadistic smirk on his face and Danny somehow finds the courage to speak up.

“I’m not scared of you, like you said, I have a pack and they know I’m here.” Danny lies, hoping the creature can’t hear his heartbeat. Nowhere in his research had there been reference to Black Shucks having increased hearing in their human form.

“Maybe they do, maybe they don’, don’t much matter if I kill yer before they find yer” The man grabs Danny by the throat, pushing him against a tree. The hold isn’t enough to choke him, just restrain him, but Danny doesn’t doubt the creature is holding back. “Oh, but yer a pretty one, part of me wants ter keep yer, make yer my lil bitch. I bet I could break yer into submission.”

The man doesn’t expect it when Danny spits directly into his face. “Good luck with that, fucker”

The Man growls, tightening his hold on Danny’s neck enough to bruise. Danny refuses to make a sound of pain.

“Yer gonna regret that” He sounds more animal than man now. He throws Danny onto the ground face down. Danny hears a series of sickening crunching sounds and by the time he turns onto his back there’s a large black dog standing where the man was. It looks like a mutated pitbull, eyes red and corded muscle all over its body. Danny doesn’t have time to react before a blurred shape appears from the shadows, tackling the dog to the ground. It lays there dazed while the newcomer turns to face Danny.

Isaac!

“Are you okay?” The words are garbled around his fangs but Danny understands and nods. While his back is turned the dog gets to it’s feet and begins to charge.

“Isaac! Look out!” Danny screams but Isaac is already turning towards the oncoming threat.  
He braces for impact and manages to stay upright, flipping the do onto its back. 

The fighting is fast paced, so fast Danny can barely follow it, can’t really tell who has the upper hand. There’s so much adrenaline pulsing in his veins but no way for him to help. If something happens to Isaac because he came out here like an idiot, he’ll never forgive himself. Not that he’ll have long to live if anything happens to Isaac, the Black Shuck will be after him right away.

Isaac finally seems to overpower his opponent, throwing the dog against a nearby tree with so much force the trunk cracks. In a last ditch attempt the dog leaps at Isaac, jaws open wide and aiming for Isaacs throat. Danny can’t quite believe his eyes as he watches Isaac grab the creature by the mouth, incisors biting into the flesh of his palms as he pulls the animals jaws apart until there is an audible snap of breaking bone. The dog breaks free with a growl that turns into a pained whimper then runs off into the night.

Isaac looks like he’s torn between following and staying with Danny but makes up his mind when Danny whispers “please don’t leave me”.

In an instant Isaac is in front of him, features back to normal. Danny grabs hold of Isaacs hands just in time to watch the flesh of his palm knit back together. 

“Danny, what the hell were you thinking?” Isaac sounds pained as he stares Danny down, eyes still flecked with a hint of gold “You could have died! You get that right?”

“I know! I just, I felt like I had to prove that-”

“Prove what? That you were right? Or that you’re useful?” Danny drops his eyes, unable to face Isaac right now. “Do you really think we don’t value you? If we didn’t, we wouldn’t have brought you into the pack in the first place. You don’t need to go on suicide missions to prove your worth, you already mean so much to m- us”

“I’m sorry Isaac” Danny whispers finally meeting Isaacs eyes. There’s some emotion in them he can’t quite place but doesn’t have time to decipher before Isaac notices the bruising around his neck. He moves closer to examine the bruises and Danny stops breathing at the proximity. However, Isaac quickly recoils from his neck, eyes glowing gold and a growl escaping from his chest.

“That thing got its scent all over you” The way Isaac says it has Danny feeling instantly self-conscious. Even he could smell the foulness of the creature and can’t imagine how terrible he must smell to Isaac right now. “Can I… can I scent mark you? I know it sounds weird but, I can’t stand you smelling like that creep. I can’t smell our pack over his stink and it just, it’s setting me on edge.”

Danny has a feeling that what Isaac is saying is only half true but he doesn’t argue, he wants that stink off him as much as Isaac does, so he nods his consent. It’s not like it will be the first time he’s been scent marked. The whole pack, even the humans, will occasionally caress his neck with their hands in order to transfer their scent. He’s prepared for when Isaac rests one hand on his neck, however, he’s wholly unprepared when Isaac begins to nuzzle his face into his neck, paying particular attention to his clavicle. 

Danny really does stop breathing this time. To have the guy he’s wanted for so long so close to him, to feel his lips unintentionally graze his pulse point as he nuzzles, is doing things to Danny that he has no control over. He can feel all the blood in his body run south as Isaac, poor oblivious Isaac, nuzzles more securely into the crook of his neck. Heat pools in Danny’s groin and he knows Isaac will be able to smell the arousal on him very soon. Isaac chooses that moment to take a deep breath, presumably to check that he’s erased any hint of the scent from the Black Shuck, and instantly leaps back and away from Danny, curling in on himself a good 5 feet from where Danny stands.

Instantly, Danny feels awful. He feels like some sort of pervert, getting turned on by his poor, unsuspecting friend. He moves towards Isaac, wanting to apologise or reassure him that it was an accident, but before he can even take a step Isaac holds out his hand in a gesture that clearly means stop.

“I need you to stay over there.” Isaac sounds pained, like he’s struggling with something and Danny doesn’t understand but takes a step closer.

“Danny,” This time his voice sounds close to a growl. It should terrify Danny but instead, Danny just feels himself getting harder with the sound. “I need you to stay over there because if you come any closer, I’m not going to be able to control myself”

Suddenly, Danny understands. Isaac isn’t disgusted, he wants Danny too. With newfound determination Danny steps closer again. “Then don’t. Don’t control yourself, I can handle it.”

“Danny, you don’t understand, you have to leave now because if we start, I’m not going to be able to stop.” Isaac looks up, his face looks fearful but wrecked all at the same time. “I’ve been holding the wolf back from you for so long, if I don’t stop now it will take what it wants.”

Danny stops mere inches from Isaacs face and says the words he’s wanted to say to Isaac for months. 

“Then take me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on a little hiatus from writing cause my boyfriend of 6 years dumped me out of the blue, right before my birthday and Christmas, and I literally can't find it in myself to write right now. I promise this story will be finished, I just don't know when. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed or mad at me... I'm sorry...


End file.
